


The Beloved Stranger

by PegasusWrites



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: ‘Geordi, tell me everything you know about Tasha Yar.’





	The Beloved Stranger

‘Geordi, tell me everything you know about Tasha Yar.’ 

There were some things that Guinan did not need Geordi to tell her. For example, she did not need to be told that Tasha was friendly, and kind. She didn’t need to be told that Tasha worked well under pressure, and was resilient in the face of adversity. She didn’t need to be told that Tasha’s back was straight, that her shoulders were broad, and that her smile was enchanting.

Guinan did not need to be told these things, because she knew them already. She’d seen them for herself.

And then there were the things that Geordi could not tell her.

He couldn’t tell Guinan why she had been drawn to Tasha: why she’d done her best to avoid Tasha, and had found that she couldn’t. Why every time Tasha entered the room, Guinan had experienced a terrible, nameless fear, but had silently begged Tasha not to leave.

In all the languages of all the nations of all planets of the universe (of which she knew a good number), Guinan could not find a suitable word to describe the pain she had suffered every time Tasha left her sight: that exquisite terror that Tasha would be unmade in the time they spent apart. 

That Guinan might look away, and Tasha would never have been.

(Geordi could not tell Guinan how Tasha’s lips might feel against her own, but Guinan had a good imagination. She imagined that they would be soft and warm like rain on the earth, or sunlight on the sea.)

Geordi could not tell Guinan any of these things, but there were other things that he could tell her.

He could tell her how he had met Tasha - what it had been like to serve with Tasha, and to learn with her. He could tell her about the good times they’d had, and the bad. He could tell her about how Tasha had lived to and - if he cared to - recount how Tasha had died. 

What it had been like to know her, and to lose her.

So Guinan sat across from Geordi, with her chin in her hands and the stars at her back, and she listened to the story of a woman she had never met - in this time, at least. A bright, brilliant, beautiful woman.

A woman she had never known, but whom she loved nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets on Dreamwidth.


End file.
